Forum:HOTD OVA
Hey all, I was wondering who else saw Drifters of the Dead. Short but oh so great. Make sure to watch through after the credits.....can't wait for more. I actually enjoyed the OVA. It was great for what it was, which is basically 15 minutes of fanservice. They found a great way to include a lot of gratuitous ecchi scenes between the main characters without really affecting the main plot. I actually saw the image of Saeko and Takashi kissing in Monthly Dragon Age about a month ago, and I predicted back then that it would be a dream or hallucination (ask Donuts if you don't believe me). I thought the way it ended and the way they connected it to the main plot were interesting aspects. A lot of anime-only material doesn't usually attempt to fit into the story, but they made a point to fit it into the main plot in the beginning, and then again at the end. I think this and the "To be continued" part at the end implies that they intend to make a second season. Alternatively it could just mean they plan to release more OVAs. Either way, it's very likely that we will have more HOTD anime material in the future. Turambar1 '''16:05, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Hello. First thing I want to say is thank you Turambar1 for the assistance in replying. Now what I was shocked to see is that a subbed version was already placed on the site I usually watch anime on. Under 24 hours of the release date of raw footage, which mean this anime is popular. I was glad to watch it and yes even though they STRETCHED the fanservice, it was hilarious enough that I was more focused on the plot than the ecchi scenes. The only thing I was confused on was whether that was Takashi hallucinating his "close" encounter with Saeko or it was Saeko's hallucination. Either way it ended with an interesting conclusion but what I was more excited about was the "To be continued" part. I don't care whether there might be a season two or more OVAs but as long as they are producing more HOTD anime, its enough to satisfy me. Ochrolv 23:55, April 29, 2011 (UTC) No problem, Ochrolv. With a series as big as HOTD, you never have to wait more than a few hours for a new release to be subbed. I think that scene was Takashi's hallucination since he was in the same area at the end. However, it can be assumed Saeko had a similar hallucination as she was saying Takashi's name while making out with Rei (my favorite scene by the way). I was hoping they would announce something about a second season with the OVA, but I guess not. If there is a season two, I would expect it to air in the Summer season around the same time as last year.Turambar1 00:51, April 30, 2011 (UTC) What can I say about the OVA other than i LOVE EVERY MINUTE OF IT! This s--t had evreything for the guy fans it had the fan service, the whacked out comedy, the two chicks making out(HOT!). honestly all i got to say is i hope a second season is gonna be out because this series is getting more intrestingMrPacheco101 01:11, April 30, 2011 (UTC) I'm a bit upset that Rei didn't get that much screentime compared to most of the cast, but in the few moments she was there, she shined for me. Green bikini + tights denim shorts = win! Saya was definitely the star of the OVA for me, and the ending scene was priceless when it comes to light that things were a hallucination all along and she screams out loud. I wish they would've shown Rei's version of the hallucination with Takashi, but oh well, it's an OVA for the fans so they could get more sales and stuff. D: The OVA was hilarious and I enjoyed it very much. I didn't mind the Saeko X Takashi scene as much after things were just a hallucination. Saya and Hirano were the stars for me though, definitely. Can't wait for the new chapter coming soon! Natalie1213 14:15, May 1, 2011 (UTC) I almost forgot to say that I was a little dissappointed that Rei barely had any screen time and when she did it was just the ecchi scenes with her kiss with Saeko being the one of the most popular scene of the OVA. But at least they showed her. :/ Hopefully if another OVA is produced then maybe she'll get more screen time or have another ecchi scene being better than this one. Only the fans can hope for one. Ochrolv 03:38, April 30, 2011 (UTC) I agree that Saya and Kohta were great in the OVA. It seemed to be centered around Saya more than anyone else, and Kohta was the source of most of the comedy. The Saeko and Takashi scene was okay since it was an hallucination, but I did fing it a bit excessive, especially considering how the anime is so adamant about stressing a romantic relationship between them that shouldn't be there. I also would've liked to have seen more of Rei, but sadly that will probably never happen since the anime fans tend to dislike Rei whereas manga fans like her. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if they diminished her role in any future anime productions even more than they did in the first season. I wouldn't have minded if her scene with Saeko had been a bit longer though.Turambar1 ' 03:59, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Ah woops, I was that last comment lmao I forgot to log in D: And right? I really don't like how obvious it is that the anime creators are really biased and exaggerate Saeko's character as well as give her screentime that shouldn't be there. They really add so many things that aren't in the manga of her in the anime. And yeah, I also knew that the reason was because not many people like Rei. It was for the fans, and the fans don't like Rei, or at least the majority. Lately, I've seen a bit more people support her, but still very few and greatly outnumbered by some irrational haters. But at least Saya got more spotlight, both anime and manga wise I think she gets the least screentime out of Takashi, Rei, Hirano, and Saeko. Since she's not part of the main love triangle, it's nice to see some spotlight for her! : D Also, it might be a bit off-topic, but I think it has to do with the OVA. According to the Dragon Age website, the next chapter I believe will be in Full Color, so it might be only a few pages and not relevant to the main story, which really sucks. But I was wondering if anyone can read Japanese enough to make things out? Are they just putting an ad for the anime OVA or will we get a manga version of the OVA? Natalie1213 14:15, May 1, 2011 (UTC) I don't think it's that most of the fans dislike Rei, it's that most fans prefer Saeko over Rei. There are people who hate Rei (i.e. the people who call her "Roach"), but I don't think it's most people, and it tends to be the people who prefer the anime over the manga. Hoever, Saeko's popularity over Rei is enough for them to embellish her role to gain higher ratings and more sales. I'm not too good with Japanese yet, but I'm pretty sure it says something like "Full color comic" in the lineup. Also, on the cover I believe it says it will be 15 pages. I'm not sure whether the 15 color pages will be in addition to chapter 30 or in place of it. HOTDcups or Donuts could probably give a better translation.'Turambar1 ' 15:23, May 1, 2011 (UTC) I guess you're right, though there are an awful lot calling her every name possible. Oh yeah, as well as roach, you're right. ;_; But oh well, if it's for higher sales of course they'd do it. It's non-canon but I'm a bit worried about how they'll change things once they make a second season. And aw man. It'd be really dissapointing if we don't get a new chapter for the story and have to wait yet another two months for it. I hope it's an addition to chapter 30, I really want to know what happens next. Guess we'll have to wait until HOTDcups or Donutsfire comes on. I don't think they'd make a manga version of the OVA. It would be a bit pointless imo. Well it's only 8 days until it gets released. Natalie1213 15:48, May 1, 2011 (UTC) I doubt that it's a manga version of the OVA, though I wouldn't be too surprised. I'm hoping the color pages are just part of the new chapter. If chapter 30 isn't in this issue, I think it would be in the next issue rather than in two months. That issue includes a Saeko figure as the extra, so I'd be surprised if there wasn't a HOTD chapter in it, whether there's one this month or not. Triage X seems to be monthly now, so maybe HOTD will be too.'Turambar1 ' 16:21, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Oh god, I hope HoTD will be made monthly again. It'd be so great. We'd get a second season sooner and much more material. I really hope it's made monthly sometime soon. It's more popular than Triage X too, right? It'd make the fans really happy. Well even if we don't get chapter 30 this issue maybe and hopefully we'll get it in the next issue. If they make a manga version of the OVA, I wonder if Daisuke will change things in the Saeko scene, or just mark it as a non-canon bonus chapter, kind of like Cosplay of the Dead? But I think it's canon, and it might be rather odd to mark it off as non-canon when it's the manga. I'm a bit excited. Just a bit more than a week to go! Natalie1213 16:32, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Well Natalie we can't say HOTD is more popular than Triage X since the series is just begining to come out and has only 11.5 chapters. Either way i think both sereis are both popular in their own way, i mean heck i think both are great in my mind.MrPacheco101 19:20, May 1, 2011 (UTC) The cover is rather hard to see, so I can't really say what the 15 P means. It either means it's 15 pages, which would be an unusual number for a chapter (unless I guess there's an extra illustration in addition to the chapter itself) or it starts on page 15. The Japanese says "Full Color Comic" so I don't think it's just part of the existing chapter. But yeah, we'll find out for sure in a week or so. Hotdcups 19:19, May 1, 2011 (UTC) The reason I guessed it meant 15 pages is because the April issue had the number of pages for HOTD and Triage X on the cover in the same way. It would be nice to have a new chapter and 15 extra color pages. I actually ordered this issue, so it would compensate a bit for the $35 shipping.'Turambar1 ' 19:55, May 1, 2011 (UTC) LOL. I just watched the OVA...I know I know...I'm completely a week late on this, but I had AP exams to study for. Anyways, I got to watch this OVA and I thought to myself: "Wow, that actually wasn't that bad". Being an ecchi anime, HOTD was bound to have a beach episode, but I guess they couldn't have fitted it into the regular season, as viewers would've thought it was blasphemy. So as far as this OVA goes, the fanservice was definitely quite notable. How can a beach episode without a scene where the girls play with a beach ball? Hahaha. Also, they had some comedic events that literally got me rofling. I coudln't stop laughing at Takashi's ridiculous swimsuit and Kohta humping a broom saying "REVOLUTION REVOLUTION REVOLUTION!!!". Anyways, I think the OVA addresses some of the increasing tensions between Rei and Saeko's fight for Takashi (both had hallucinations featuring Takashi) and just by the look Takashi gives Saeko after he sees her bathing suit for the first time. An interesting note was that they addressed the fact that Saaya is somewhat sadomasochistic. In the anime/manga where Takashi kind of roughs up Saaya, she does seem somewhat "turned on", which seems to be the case during the OVA as well. On a more serious outlook on the OVA, I think it was a great bridge for a second season. Did you guys catch Alice's message at the end? The "to be continued" was more than enough to me for guaranteeing another season, if not, a couple of OVAs. Also, I'm not quite sure what you guys are talking about a "color version of the manga". I admit I'm somewhat lazy to scrutinize this whole thread...sooo could someone please fill me in? :D 06:50, May 4, 2011 (UTC) I definitely think the end basically guarantees more anime material. I'm not sure whether that's a second season or just another OVA, though. I also don't think we can ignore the fact that they made a point to fit it into the main story. In the lineup for the June issue of DA on Fujimi Shobo's website, it says "Full Color Comic" under HOTD. On the cover, it says "15 P" which either means it is 15 pages or starts on page 15 (my guess is the former). The assumption is that there will either be color pages included along with Chapter 30 or there will be a color chapter instead of Chapter 30. I noticed you changed Saya's name to "Saaya" on the OVA page. Did the romanization change? I don't think I've ever seen it spelled that way in any official source. 'Turambar1 ' 13:49, May 4, 2011 (UTC) I don't think it should be "Saaya." The Full Color volumes and the correct pronunciation are "Saya". Hotdcups 17:36, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Oh awkward...that just shows how long I haven't been on the Wikia making changes to things that have to do with Saya. My mistake. I guess I'll change the spelling back ASAP if it isn't already done. As for Fujimi Shobo, I'll check into that tomorrow, but I can almost guarantee you that your guess is most likely correct. 06:18, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Don't worry about it. A while ago, I spelled Saeko's name "Seako" a few times for some reason. It's just a minor mistake. 'Turambar ''' 01:48, May 6, 2011 (UTC)